


BLT, Minus the B

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is not Lito's strong point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLT, Minus the B

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Writerverse challenge prompt of "Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato"

Hernando can smell something burning before he even gets inside their apartment. He warily opens the door, and lets out a sigh of relief when he doesn’t see any smoke. Whatever disaster Lito is creating in the kitchen is thankfully still contained. For now.

He hears his partner’s muttered curses just before he reaches the kitchen and braces himself for what he might find inside. Nothing is on fire, which Hernando counts as a win given Lito’s track record with cooking, but he’s fairly certain the frying pan is not going to survive removal of the charred mass lining its surface.

“Do I even want to know what that is supposed to be?” he asks.

“Bacon,” Lito says mournfully. “I wanted a BLT and then that happened.”

“Oh mi amor,” Hernando says with a sigh. “Next time just put the bacon in the microwave.”


End file.
